This invention is related to a disposable one-piece coupon holder that may be mounted on the horizontal rod of a shopping cart.
Coupon holders or caddies, are commonly used by shoppers to hold coupons obtained from various sources. Usually the coupons are either unorganized, or are stored in a container where they are not readily visible to the shopper.
Examples of prior art coupon holders may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,567 which was issued Jun. 23, 1981 for "Shopping Cart Organizer" to Patricia F. Sawyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,701 which was issued Aug. 11, 1987 to Anita L. Amundson and Joseph Tokay for "Shopping Cart Caddy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,215 which was issued Mar. 26, 1991 to Joseph R. Gregoire for "Portable Shopping Cart Coupon File and Method of Utilizing Same for Shopping".